


【ADNS】【abo】养龙

by Pourdefaux (Knock0out)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knock0out/pseuds/Pourdefaux





	【ADNS】【abo】养龙

  
  
1  
傍晚天就凉了，灰蒙蒙的像是刻着云的石头。还有孩子在戏水，蝙蝠飞过天际，红泥与石头砌成的房舍有着尖尖的顶，长长的烟囱，在树林里若隐若现。孩子发现了他，兜着衣袍，从水里上岸，圆溜溜的大眼睛机灵地转来转去，深红色头发湿漉漉，很快变得干燥蓬松，有些鬈起来的模样。

那身衣袍也接着在邓布利多的无声咒下变干了。孩子道谢，又说：“你在这儿干什么呀？”  
“这么晚了，不回家吗？”  
“我就回去了。”他看着邓布利多，有些担忧地，“待会儿就天黑了，你呢，不回家吗？”  
“这地方不错，山青水绿的。”  
“天黑了就会很危险。”  
“怎么危险？”  
“会有龙出来。大大的，会飞会喷火的龙！”  
“哦，”邓布利多说，“谁告诉你的啊？”  
孩子不好意思地停顿一下，“我偷听他们说的。”  
“他们？大人吗？”  
“嗯。”  
他们沿着岸走。树林绵延的影子拉长拉细，无声无息地被踩在脚下，天色已经从小溪暗到树林的另一边，一缕缕白烟飘浮在山上，越来越远。拥有尖尖顶，长长烟囱的房舍越来越近，一个人影站在那里，是个女人，她四处张望着，神情一丝丝焦急。  
她看见了孩子，跑过来，“怎么这么晚？又玩得忘了时间！”  
“这是我妈妈。”孩子说。  
邓布利多说：“晚上好，女士。”  
“晚上好，”她迷惑地回答，“请问……？”  
这地方不会有人随便来，她只记得最近一次还是一支傲罗小队在这儿驻扎了一夜。早晨之后便无影无踪。他们具体长什么样子，搜寻树林是什么目的，她已经不太清楚。  
“我不是傲罗，也不是来问那些小队的去向。”邓布利多说，“我是来找你家里的那位客人。”  
他是名阿尔法，显然。有必要时，那双蓝眼睛的注视可以变得十分锐利，戴着眼镜却很斯文，他穿着讲究，下巴冒着一点胡茬，很像是随心所欲，又怀揣点心事的样子。  
“谁？”  
“一个红棕头发，随身带着一只皮箱的英国人。”  
“没有/有你说的那个人。”母亲和孩子同时说。  
“他的确在这儿，是吧？”邓布利多说，“我只是为一点私事而来。”  
房舍后面极大的空地建有一座稳固的屏障，屏障在夜色下晶莹剔透，不知是做什么用的，百合和玫瑰就从一旁的花园探出枝桠，有只鸟儿飞了出来，啄食矮树上的樱桃。屋子里有两个人在下棋，国际象棋在棋盘上飘来飘去，某一招过后，棋子停了下来，一个人对着棋盘绞尽脑汁，另一个则开始发呆。  
“爸爸！”  
两人闻声转过头来，孩子扑进绞尽脑汁的男人怀里，发呆的那个一眼望到了邓布利多，抬脚就要跑。  
邓布利多直接用飞来咒没收了纽特的魔杖。  
纽特没办法，干瞪着他，瞪了一会儿又低下头去。孩子说：“这是龙先生，纽特！”  
“龙先生”礼貌地上前去，对男主人打招呼，又变出一把崭新崭新的椅子，坐到纽特旁边。“晚上好。”他笑眯眯地说。  
“先生。”纽特应道。  
邓布利多打量了纽特一会儿，直把纽特看得坐立不安，不过他没做什么，也没再说什么。棋盘消失了，几杯热腾腾的茶摆上桌子，然后是牛奶和砂糖。他们喝着茶。女主人说：“这位先生说是你的老师，我们在屋子外面遇到的。”  
纽特埋着脑袋喝茶，含糊地点点头。  
“纽特在信里和我说，他在这儿遇到一户人家，从追捕小队的眼皮底下把他藏了起来。”  
“啊，”男主人说，“为了他的龙嘛。我们养过龙，知道他在躲什么。他们会把龙杀掉的。”  
“养龙可是违反法律的。”邓布利多说。  
纽特呛了一下茶水。  
“那是在打仗的时候，”女主人说，“现在我们不养了。而且战争结束后，也没什么龙出现了。”  
晚餐上来了，是鱼和滑溜溜的小虾，土豆蜂蜜馅饼甜滋滋的，还有新鲜樱桃，脆脆爽口的玉米和莴苣盛在大口的碗里。他们每人面前一个盘子，拿起勺子和叉子开始吃，孩子在盘子里调皮地叉来叉去，目光在面对面坐着的纽特和邓布利多身上来回转悠。他悄悄问身旁的邓布利多。  
“他怎么啦？”  
邓布利多把嘴巴里的一块鱼肉咽了下去，“什么怎么啦？”  
“纽特，他——怎么不太吃东西呢？”  
“他呀……”邓布利多分了块馅饼，咀嚼着，“他在反省错误呢。”  
女主人清了清喉咙。  
男主人这时却说，“我觉得花园的蔷薇可能开了，家里也闻得到香味了。”  
“这么早就开了？”她说，“现在天气不是还冷着？”  
孩子可爱地动着鼻子，就开始闻来闻去。“没有呀，爸爸。”他很渴望地疑问道，又闻了闻。他跑到窗子那边，又跑了回来，简直忙个不停。他们笑起来。  
女主人困惑地看着一直不说话的纽特，邓布利多对她安抚地笑了笑，然后，他把盘子里的鱼肉一块块切好，浇上酱汁，和纽特换了个盘子。“吃。”他简洁地说道。  
“我不——”  
“好啦，”女主人插嘴道，“难不成你还嫌弃我的手艺？有什么事吃好饭再说。”  
纽特抱歉地看了她一眼。  
他会需要它的——被紧紧督促着，他捱了几秒，慢慢吃起来。  
  
晚餐过后，邓布利多说：“借一步说话。”  
他和纽特来到屋外的仓库旁边，灯光黯黯淡淡的，安静极了。他们从花园的小径穿了过去，在园中散步。  
“在外面住着，还不好好吃饭。”  
纽特答：“没什么胃口。”  
邓布利多用魔杖照亮幽暗的道路，纽特不小心在石阶上趔趄一下，被他捉住了胳膊。  
“瘦了。”他说，又借着光瞧瞧纽特，“也不是很精神。”  
纽特不看他，胳膊想挣没挣出来。邓布利多松了手，下一秒摸到欧米茄泛热的颈子，从耳朵直抚而下，很是温柔爱怜地抚着，纽特轻颤，眼睛抬起来凝视他。“他们以为我是贝塔。”  
“我知道，”邓布利多说。  
他凑过去，一手紧紧揽住纽特，就把嘴唇压在怦怦直跳的颈项脉搏上，唇瓣摩挲着，微微张开含住一块肌肤，吮了起来。  
纽特慌乱地揪着他的衣袍，力道却也不是反抗的。邓布利多把鼻尖贴在隐约散发香气的腺体上，那里的香味正渐渐因为阿尔法的接近而变得强烈，是热潮期的前兆。  
“我算了算日子，差不多也该到了。”  
“如果不是你来，我也不会这么早就……”纽特说，“我本来打算明天就离开的。”  
“你写信给我，又不希望我来？那几天你打算在箱子里过？”  
“我，嗯……”  
邓布利多又亲了亲那块敏感的肌肤，纽特的手指在他的发丝收紧，把他扯开。“不是现在。”  
低声的笑抚在纽特身上，把他撩拨得满面通红，“梅林啊。我讨厌你。”  
“讨厌我？”  
纽特欲言又止，看起来想要否认，觉得又会说错什么话一样，只是垂下眼睛。  
“和我说说你的龙。那些蛋怎么样了？”  
“戴安娜很好，生了蛋以后只是脾气比以往暴躁，在外面反而好些。我给她临时摆了个窝，就在花园旁边的那块空地上。”  
他们没敢打搅在夜晚休憩的龙，便经过晶莹剔透的屏障，回到了房舍的前方。孩子跑了出来，差点撞上纽特。“妈妈说龙先生是来把你带回魔法部的，是真的吗？”  
“不是，不过我们的确很快就会离开了。”  
“你去告诉爸爸妈妈，”邓布利多说，“花园里面蔷薇花的确开了，很香，很好看。”  
孩子笑嘻嘻地点头，跑开了。纽特又脸红了，好一会儿也不说话。  
“你晚上睡哪儿？”  
“就在皮箱里睡。屋子里有间清静的阁楼，有时我也去那儿睡。”  
邓布利多把魔杖抽出来，还给纽特。纽特接了，又轻声说：“别老是看我，他们会知道的。”  
“你不想见我。”  
“我只是不想再麻烦先生。毕竟先生和我……”他到屋前就没继续说了，道了很早的晚安，顺着晃晃悠悠延伸下来的楼梯登上去。邓布利多也不跟，就在楼下望着（背影已经看不见了），又转过头，“请别担心，我不是来害他的。”语气忍俊不禁，但还是彬彬有礼。  
女主人对他的直白瞠目，不过还是说：“当然。想要来点布丁吗？”  
他们吃着点心，又把透亮的灯火压低了，很是有些秘密交谈的味道。“纽特以前在东线工作？”男主人说，“我一直对此好奇。”  
邓布利多说：“我也不是很清楚。事实上，我已经有一年多没见他了。”  
女主人说：“他告诉我，这次事情办完就准备回家。”  
孩子要吃第二个布丁，邓布利多把留给纽特的那个给了他。养龙人的生活，他们又谈到，并非那样传奇而风光。但是在孩子面前，他们又开起玩笑，说龙经过的地方，会有许多许多的金子出现，只要小心不要被它的尾巴扫到，他们就能拿几块金子，安全离开。前提是：必须当面询问，征得龙的同意才行。  
“哇。”孩子说。  
“哇。”邓布利多也说，然后挖了一块布丁继续享用。  
等到大人把孩子哄睡了，邓布利多就来到阁楼，悄悄地进了门。没有点灯，天窗透出微微的月光。他蹲在地上，打开皮箱。  
纽特在小床上睡着了，皮箱里天气还是和和煦煦的，阳光斑驳地撒在床脚，那里落着两只靴子。  
他极轻极缓地坐在床沿，分别脱了自己的鞋，午后阳光把散落的毯子晒得极暖，舒服极了，他躺了下来，从背后把纽特搂在怀里。

  
2  
一开始，没有人察觉到他气味的变化。在学堂里，各种还未分化的小家伙挨挨挤挤地一起来到大厅，礼堂，或是去图书馆，休息室，人太多了，气味非常杂乱，只有在六七年纪的那些学生当中，才会出现一些经历早熟青春期的孩子，但他们也闻不出，或是很难分辨仍在变化，没有定型的自身和他人的气味。直到毕业以前，他们都不会发展到清楚自己是阿尔法，贝塔，还是欧米茄的地步。  
他有时会散发着一种微弱的香味，像是蔷薇花，也像是玫瑰水。纽特·斯卡曼德自己并不知道，六年级的时候，他的气味就先于别的学生改变，开始富有层次，显露特征。  
“先生。”他找邓布利多，“我来补交上次的作业。”  
“放着吧。”  
墨水瓶、指针和卷轴在空中飘来飘去，纽特把十英寸长的论文放在桌子上。杯子里插着一支殷红的芍药，花瓣一瓣落在地上。芍药香得很艳。  
邓布利多说喜欢吗？喜欢就送给你。  
纽特摇摇头。芍药花接着变了，变成了一支细细白白的羽管笔。他吃惊地看着邓布利多把笔拿起来，开始批改作业。邓布利多改着作业，把论文展开阅读。“怎么啦？”很是温和的语调。  
“觉得很漂亮。”纽特说。  
他的手在花叶上拂过（一株小玫瑰），那是邓布利多在之后变出来的。他们看了一会儿花，互相微笑。纽特突然低下头低声道别，匆匆离开了。  
邓布利多的指尖泛着纽特的那股香气，淡淡的，也很柔和，是他们手指与手指碰到一起留下的。香气的残留却很恣意，第二天放在鼻子底下仿佛还能闻到，在反复的回忆里变得浓烈。  
“先生，先生……”  
他依恋的指尖放在邓布利多掌心，好像生了一场热病，塔楼底下的夜晚冰冻的冷，灯火摇曳，他披着邓布利多的衣袍，肩膀湿润，风吹得甘美清凉，把他的身体吹得瑟瑟发抖。把纽特从美人鱼和巨怪皆已沉睡的湖泊拽上岸，邓布利多说你好大的胆子，知道自己在干什么吗？  
纽特还在发抖，双腿都蜷起来，被严厉责备地抱着，呼吸可怜地打在邓布利多颈边。他簌簌地抬起脑袋，湿漉漉的头发滑落脸颊，摇摇晃晃的。  
他说：“对不起，先生。”  
责骂归责骂，邓布利多还是用体温捂暖了他。知道错哪儿了？纽特不答话。不说下次可不救你了，淹死算了。纽特把脸颊贴在他的心口，轻轻嗯了声。就是控制不住好奇，到哪儿都要冒险，倔又不肯服输的小兔崽子。邓布利多不生气，只是无可奈何。他说：“不冷了吧？回寝室睡觉去，明天还有早课。”  
纽特期期艾艾着不动。邓布利多也就继续抱着。清瘦的年轻人像是被捂得烧了起来，一丝丝甜蜜可口的味道从嘴唇和发丝流淌，从肌肤毛孔渗透到裹在身上的衣袍上每针每线，细细密密地洒落出来。  
邓布利多切切实实地闻到了那股香气。  
可是纽特说：“先生身上……好好闻。”  
他的气息追逐着邓布利多的气息。欧米茄选择了他的阿尔法，眼睛在夜里亮晶晶，像一只羞怯的小豹子。他的手捧在邓布利多脸上是凉的，一会儿又滚烫滚烫，像是会把人轻而柔地烫伤的。  
不久的变形课上，有一两个女生察觉到了，但是她们窃窃私语，并未大声说出来。信息素隐秘地游动着，像花像木也像蜜糖，谁也不能说出那混合了性成熟和标记的味道是如何而来的。纽特抱着课本，跟着一群学生走出教室，邓布利多说：“等等。”把那篇迟交的作业还给他。纽特期待地看着他，很快又不得不跑出教室去上下一节课。  
邓布利多待在教室里，摸了摸自己被轻啄过的脸颊。  
他不曾满足纽特的所有愿望，甚至没多碰一下欧米茄。他用阿尔法的气味盖住了纽特，首次热潮期青涩得只要这样安抚就足够，在那之后，纽特安然熟睡，在他的办公室平稳地度过一夜。  
那些学生因为说不清道不明的信息素影响变本加厉地欺负纽特，他们划烂他的课本，在课上烧他的头发，圣诞节那次，他们甚至把纽特关到满是蟑螂，狐媚子和毒蜘蛛的房间，大摇大摆地想要回家度假时被邓布利多逮住。  
邓布利多冲进房间，一下就找到了角落里的纽特。他冷静下来，扶着纽特上下查看。  
“我没事。”  
“我再晚来会儿就不一定了。”  
纽特笑了。他们把乱爬的昆虫和魔法生物关进嗡嗡响的箱子里。圣诞夜纽特没有回家。他跑到邓布利多的办公室外敲了好几下门，门没开。晚些时候，他从外面骑着扫帚一阵风似地飞进办公室装饰着绿叶和星星的窗户。  
“胡闹。”邓布利多说。纽特扑在他怀里，紧紧抱住了他，他们心口贴着心口怦怦乱跳。他嘬了一口邓布利多——吻得像嘬的，慌慌张张只碰到下嘴唇，其余的吻都落到下巴——邓布利多仰着头躲开他。  
纽特愣了一愣，马上往后退去，嘴里连声说对不起，无地自容到埋着头便要逃。  
邓布利多一把把他捉回来。“不是你想的那样。”  
可是也没再说什么安慰好听的话，只问纽特蛋奶酒喜不喜欢喝，晚饭吃了没有，为什么不回家，家里寄来什么卡片和礼物，朋友寄来什么卡片和礼物。我的礼物呢，也收到了？纽特点点头。喜欢吗？纽特又点点头，眼睛好像要哭。邓布利多把台子上的一瓶芒果布丁唤过来，把小勺子摆在纽特跟前。  
他想单纯地把纽特当孩子来爱。他们之间许多不可能。  
后来他知道了，自己一万个做不到。  
丽塔·莱斯特兰奇的事情以后，纽特无法再留在霍格沃兹。学校为此开了几个会，都是白开，谁也留不住。魔法部审判那次是邓布利多代表学校去的，他带着纽特下到最底层再往下走一层，纽特一直闷声不吭，站在邓布利多旁边，也不坐变出来的椅子，对面的人问什么，就答什么。是你把那只奇兽放出来的？是。因为沃尔特先生以前常在学校与你不合，所以你就想用这种办法报复他？不是。你在六年级生里的名声一直不怎么样，是吗？我不知道，大概吧。你已经预谋了多久想要实行报复？我没有什么预谋。为什么不承认自己做的错事，为什么还在狡辩？我没有想要伤害沃尔特，我说的都是真话。  
“有人说，邓布利多教授对你十分偏心，”另外一个人问道，“你能说说为什么吗？”  
纽特迟疑了一下，只说：“教授帮助了我许多。”  
“你是个早熟的欧米茄。有学生告诉我们，你常常去邓布利多教授的办公室找他，是吗？”  
“我瞧不出这和我的审判有什么关系。”  
“回答问题。”  
纽特看了看邓布利多，又看了看提问的人。“我没有任何阿尔法。请你尊重我的老师，不要再提这种问题。”  
“如果你有一个阿尔法，他可以为你承担责任。”  
邓布利多刚想说话。纽特说：“我不需要别人替我承担责任。”  
审判结束后，他没看任何人一眼，转身就走了。  
  
纽特还是称呼他：先生，先生……  
之后写来的信里，也总是客客气气，规规矩矩，再没什么欢喜的吻，什么热恋的柔情，欧米茄好像一下子长大了，不再需要阿尔法的怜爱与抚慰。可是他给邓布利多写信，从未停止。  
他们很长一段时间里没有见面。  
邓布利多听说斯卡曼德家的大儿子赴往战场，去了最严酷最寒冷的东线，他把纽特的来信翻出来，上面没说关于打仗的任何事，也只是寻常的问问好，寥寥数语，十分平淡，说是最近在研究龙。邓布利多把信搁在手上半天，头一次按照上面的地址回了信。  
他懂得纽特的心性。纽特是会去参军的。  
所以他在信里头说：不要去。  
那晚纽特找到了他，就在旅馆昏暗又安静的房间里。邓布利多出差回来喝了点酒，迷迷糊糊的，酒有问题，他竟然也不想多追究怎么回事。纽特凑近了吻他，很诱人很绝望地吻着，舌尖伸出像只渴极了的小雀在啜水，他捉着邓布利多的手贴着脸庞，眼里好像湿漉漉的，可是他没有哭。他的嘴唇落在邓布利多的掌心，轻轻软软地吻了又吻，他把手盖在邓布利多眼睛上，与他接吻。  
他说：先生，对不起。  
把眼睛蒙上，你就不用看我了。  
抱我吧，先生。抱抱我。  
他的身体很柔也很热，像是融化了的糖浆和奶油，一滴滴落在邓布利多身上，他的呻吟低沉又温柔，一丝丝挠得人心里发痒。欧米茄爱抚着阿尔法的皮肤，欢喜又不知所措，笨拙地挑逗着。邓布利多一度想捉住身前乱动的胳膊，可一会儿也迷乱心跳得什么也顾不上了，他被纽特褪下的衣袍蒙住双眼，什么都看不见，只觉得趟入水波荡漾般的热度，那热度节节上升，在毛孔血管滋滋燃烧，纽特像只发烫无辜的小猫蜷伏在他腿上，湿润的地方蹭来蹭去，甜得像蜜，热得像酒，邓布利多慢慢进去，有一下顶得深，纽特惊叫时急忙捂住嘴巴，小心翼翼地不敢动，他们停在那儿，好一会儿才微微动起来。进入的地方紧得简直可怜了，邓布利多就说：很痛？  
纽特僵直着，没有示弱说痛。邓布利多说那你动吧。于是纽特又迎合地起来再坐下去，难过似地喘着，他被弄得浑身发抖，手指在邓布利多的心口打滑，撑都撑不住，可是身体里面那么热，那么润，把邓布利多泡得真的舒服，他在一片黑暗里把纽特揽了下来，发狠似地往里面顶弄，他听见耳边温热破碎的呼吸，一下下断断续续的，青年人柔韧新嫩的腰肢吸附着他的掌心，起伏着动来动去，那双长腿紧紧地缠住了他，一颤一颤又一颤，在激烈的律动里面松懈滑落又紧绷痉挛挣扎着乱蹬。  
舒服吗？  
舒、舒服……啊！  
不是痛吗？怎么又觉得舒服了？  
因为是先生，我只喜欢先生。  
欧米茄攀住救命稻草般攀着阿尔法，颤抖的吻落了一个又一个，落在邓布利多的眉骨、眼窝、面颊，一切都美好得像是梦幻一般，纽特，他的吻带着心醉销魂的味道，他吻着邓布利多像是把他俩都完全吻醉了，醉得一塌糊涂。他们勾动着，紧密地交媾在一起。纽特哽咽了一下，那是邓布利多把结挤入，撑开了那最美妙最令人窒息的地方。  
  
意外标记的第二天，纽特不告而别。邓布利多后来才得到消息，说是东线设立养龙的机关，神奇动物控制管理司就把纽特派过去，他自愿的，显然早就打算好去了。在许多人看来，报名前去驯养龙类大半几率就是自杀，何况战场严酷，九死一生，挨过了一天，还不知有没有第二天。他不来信，邓布利多也就不问，对自己的狠心也很诧异似的——后来有一次问同事，有没有阿尔法被欧米茄睡过以后欧米茄就再也不管的，同事说那这阿尔法还真是失败啊哈哈哈是不是酒后乱性欧米茄感觉不到真心啊哈哈哈哈，邓布利多就说大概就是因为这个吧，可谁没有个真心，感觉不到就不要真心了哦，同事瞪大了眼睛一脸不可思议，说教授，你被谁始乱终弃了？等等我想问问是哪位欧米茄，能够占你便宜还成功跑路真的令人钦佩想要结识，邓布利多说现在打仗呢，人家讲不定哪天就死了，你想怎么结识？  
正式担当鳏夫角色的第二年，邓布利多终于收到一封信，信上淡淡香气，就把心里那点痒勾了起来，信上什么都没写，一角皱巴巴像是想了半天也不知写什么，匆匆忙忙卷起来的，就连选的那只猫头鹰，也是喊不出名字，一副送不到信半途就会掉进海里的样子。欧米茄一年左右一次热潮期，生理规律已经十分仁慈，对阿尔法有时却是煎熬。纽特好不容易写信，也像是被本能逼迫写完就想撕掉的。一封白信送到邓布利多手里，邓布利多很快穿越英吉利海峡，一路过了欧洲大陆，被堵在一关苏联人的驿站，用俄语表明身份是军人家属，不放人你们就是违反《性别保护法》，违反国际法律知不知道？要么放他过来，要么我过去。  
他最终见上纽特那会儿，纽特正在照顾一匹母龙。  
“她叫戴安娜。”纽特说。  
“我叫什么？”邓布利多说。  
纽特说得非常衷心，“对不起，先生。”  
邓布利多突然非常生气，可是气也没处发，纽特在他身下嗯嗯啊啊的时候还在道歉，像是他们不该操似的，他的声音漂亮极了，抚在邓布利多脸庞的手万分温柔，“我好想你……”已经是带着泣音的胡话了，“先生，嗯……就要……”  
邓布利多把那双腿沉沉架在肩上，俯身下去吻纽特眼角沁出的泪花。欧米茄迷迷瞪瞪地仰着脸，呢喃着听也听不清楚的话，神情毫不掩饰，本能作用下吐露真心实在可爱，身体也跟着坦诚求爱，一吮一吮地把要抽离的那根东西含着就是不放，搞得邓布利多都射在了里面，流出来的精液在纽特腿间满是黏黏糊糊，他还会问这样好不好，先生喜不喜欢，真是可爱极了。  
然而三天的可爱很快过去。纽特清醒过来就没理过他，见他就躲，搞得像是戴红字的罪人似的，邓布利多思索来龙去脉，明白了七七八八。他想着激一下纽特，于是临走前问：“如果我没有赶到，你会怎么办？”  
没想纽特根本不禁激，完全地错误地理解了这句话。  
他说：“如果先生不来，我也是活该的。当初是我强迫你标记了我，你不愿来，也很正常。”  
之后两年，每年都是如此，每次都是如此。战争临近结束，纽特似乎决意躲他，多久也不回一次伦敦，但是他恢复了写信的习惯，时不时就给霍格沃兹寄信，写的都是生活琐事，轻松愉快好笑好玩的事，对自己所遇困难危险，身处何时何地或是对收信的某某某某教授的日日牵挂夜夜思念只字不提。有一阵，信上欧米茄的信息素淡去了，几个月后，又恢复原本明亮的浓度，邓布利多猜测纽特擅自使用抑制剂，但是那极其影响身体健康，对于需要常年在外奔波研究奇兽的纽特来说是最不容许的副作用，所以用了又停用。  
这件事他同样在信里对邓布利多只字未提。  
“你在哪儿？”——邓布利多的最近一封信。  
纽特从他这么问开始就突然不写信过来了，上一封信还在说先生最近怎么样天气怎么样我养的龙怎么样我准备找个安全的地方让她在那儿自由生活，而后却沉寂下来。邓布利多回信极少，一回信总像是会吓到纽特，好像阿尔法就不该对欧米茄关心似的，每次热潮期就是强买强卖苦大仇深被迫履行义务似的。  
邓布利多教授去了校长室请假，说是要外出一个礼拜。  
“干嘛去？”  
“找龙。”

3  
天蒙蒙亮，箱子里的各种动物就叫起来了，飞舞的小玩意，结着果子的怪树丑花，还有种植在暖棚里的草药，没一个让人省心。邓布利多打了个哈欠，拿掉身上盖着的毯子，箱子里午后的阳光消失，天空正是外界的天色，只有一处树林上方的一小块云在下雨，浇灌着那里的花花草草。  
还迷迷糊糊，睁眼又要睡过去的时候，纽特的身影就从四季相连的景致掠过，好像是因为下了无声咒，邓布利多听不到任何吵闹的声响，所以之后又睡了会儿。  
储藏室里亮着光。邓布利多换一身深红色西服，身上吊着那只玻璃兽就走了过去。它正试图扣下他前襟上头亮闪闪的纽扣，他按住它，示意它不要出声，然后来到虚掩的门缝边上。纽特正整理邓布利多随手丢在椅背上的外套长袍，面对翻出来的高高的衣架子研究，琢磨着怎么要把它好好挂起来，他将手指探入长袍敞开的领口，仔细抚平，把围巾上的流苏梳了又梳，拂去面料上的细小灰尘。他没用魔法清理一新，就是徒手做着。他把邓布利多的长袍拿起来，低头安静地闻了一会儿，他的动作很轻很轻，怕弄坏什么一样，从背后看，像一只偷香的小动物。  
他转过来看见邓布利多，急忙把衣服藏到身后。  
“是因为……我看衣服上面有点脏。”  
“噢。”邓布利多说，“那你继续闻一会儿。”  
纽特把那件袍子挂起来，整个人像是很羞愧的样子。因为热潮期临近，他面色泛红，浮着柔嫩的玫瑰色，与耳朵轻易地就红成一片。  
邓布利多把纽特压在门边就亲，不让他走。欧米茄的睫毛颤着，在邓布利多唇边一下一下扑闪，是因为被阿尔法从耳朵亲到太阳穴，又亲到眼睛底下的颧骨，亲到唇瓣之前，邓布利多停顿下来，只是用鼻尖磨着纽特的脸颊，嘴唇噘起，啄着腮旁。  
纽特轻轻推他，胸口起伏着，他只穿了一件衬衣，里面的小小乳尖也硬起来，极为敏感地戳着邓布利多摩挲的掌心，他难堪地捉着伸到衬衣里面的手，身子无力得要往下滑，脚尖却动情地踮起。他已长得比邓布利多高了，胸膛袒露，乳尖因为啧啧的吮吸湿漉漉亮晶晶地红肿起来。邓布利多在嘴巴里尝到一股甜丝丝的味道。他又伸出舌尖舔了舔。  
“不要这样弄……”  
“你想怎么弄？”  
纽特先是迷蒙得不知如何作答，下一秒愣了愣。  
玻璃兽抱着纽扣落在地上，与他们大眼瞪小眼，往外爬走了。  
邓布利多松了手，纽特把敞开的衣襟掩起来。  
“先生，”他又说，“其实不用做到这样的。”  
“如果你觉得舒服，为什么不做？”  
他诧异而不知所措地瞟了邓布利多一眼，像是听到什么了不得的流氓话（也可能是情话）。他支棱着两条瘦长的腿，晕晕乎乎地站了一会儿。  
“这儿还有一颗龙蛋。”  
邓布利多眨了眨眼。“什么？”  
“戴安娜挪窝的时候漏了一颗，”纽特说，“我得把那颗蛋还给她。”  
“我以为你会想把蛋留下来用作研究？”  
“我已经十分了解龙这种生物。战争过去了，我只希望他们在这儿能够好好生活。”  
他们在那户人家吃了早饭，孩子从花园里摘来一束百合花送给纽特，忙忙碌碌地转来转去，拉着邓布利多要带他去看“早上起来打喷嚏的龙”。男主人哄了孩子好好吃饭，终于不再吵吵。他的目光在纽特身上转了转，又看了看邓布利多。他是个阿尔法，但是脾气似乎很好，面对邓布利多也很放松。  
“地方都找好了？”  
纽特没什么胃口，往嘴里塞着煎蛋和火腿，只点点头。“可是筑巢又怎么办呢？”男主人继续问。  
欧米茄为了吸引中意的阿尔法，常常会在求偶的时候就找块地方早早筑巢，为了更好地准备交配，甚至养育后代——如果这是他的意思。  
邓布利多很是从容地反问：“什么巢？”  
“给龙的巢啊，还有她的那些蛋。纽特？”  
“嗯，”纽特应道，应付着疲乏的胃口，“我们待会儿会到山里给她做一个的。”热潮期反应已经越来越明显，幸运的是，表面上他的气味仍旧寡淡。  
邓布利多就把一碗没动过的玉米粥换到他跟前，说吃不下就喝点，也好消化。女主人看见了，打趣说纽特这个老师很有意思，像照顾自己孩子似的。  
邓布利多说：“他不好好照顾自己，我只好勉为其难多照顾照顾。”  
纽特埋头默默喝着粥。  
他们费了些功夫把母龙又哄进皮箱，邓布利多举起魔杖，看起来薄脆美丽的屏障顿时化为齑粉，在阳光下泡影灿烂。孩子瘪着嘴和他们告别，拉着纽特让他弯下腰来和他说悄悄话。纽特先是笑了，对他摇摇头，然后不知为了什么又不好意思地笑了笑。  
“他和你说什么？”  
“没什么。”纽特拎着皮箱走在旁边，一会儿，“说了‘龙先生’。”

说我？

说你很好。

纽特轻声回答，然后不再说话。  
山路越往上去，道路就愈发狭窄，一段行程之后，就全部是蕨类植物，山草树林，沙石坑洼了，有只野兔被惊扰地窜了过去，隐藏在洞穴里的动物都不声不响。纽特拿着指南针慢悠悠地转了几圈，说往右边那棵树的方向拐弯。等等，还是左手边那棵橡树。他们一路捡了足够干燥柔软漂亮的柯枝，在那高处隐蔽的石洞里建巢，纽特甚至钻到箱子里，把一件自己的棉衬衣拿出来剪成几片，妥当地铺在金黄舒适的巢穴里。  
他先放的蛋，确认巢穴里里外外人的气味都被咒语去除，然后打开箱子，轻柔地吹了一声口哨。  
“来吧，出来看看你的新家。”  
箱子一动不动，而后震颤起来，震颤越来越厉害，母龙一跃而出，在宽阔空旷的洞穴里低空飞过。龙鸣洪亮，回声穿得极远。她降落在巢穴之上，显得十分满意。她展开双翅，垂下颈项，回应着纽特友好的拍打。他又抚摸了她威严凶猛的脑袋，不舍地伸出双臂勉强抱了抱她。她喷了喷鼻息，转而注视邓布利多。“你知道的，”纽特说，“他不是外人。”  
他说话的声音很轻很低，显出无力，走路时步伐些许不稳。安顿好奇兽之后，下山的那段时间他急匆匆地赶着，上气不接下气。邓布利多跟在他后面，落了点小雨，他们肩上都淋湿了，山地渐渐湿滑起来，浓密枝叶合拢而投下的影子颜色加深了，在连绵的水洼里隐约闪动。邓布利多一把拉住他。  
“先休息会儿。”  
纽特的体温烧起来，眼角都泛着湿润的红，邓布利多一碰他，他就把手抽了回去。“我还好，没事。”也不知是闹什么别扭，在雨里瑟缩，栖身于一棵大树底下。邓布利多说：“又怎么了？”  
“先生……你回去吧。”  
“你不舒服，还要我回去？”  
“你就不要管我了，”纽特说，“我不会有事的。”  
雨丝从他们头顶滑过，但是没能再碰到他们。半圆形的树盖像面扇子一样撑开。没了雨水的稀释，欧米茄热潮期的信息素幽幽地弥漫开来，又甜又美，纽特靠着树干，短促地呼吸着。他低头不去看邓布利多，孔雀蓝的大衣裹在身上，朦朦胧胧地泛着光，那双腿在衣服底下不自在地并在一起，又微微分开，极力忍耐着什么。阿尔法的气味好像使他更难受了。  
他一直没看邓布利多，两人气息甜蜜融合，面上却冷冷淡淡，真的不需要对方一样。  
邓布利多也是有脾气的。  
“既然这样，我现在就离开。”  
纽特就那么垂着脑袋，点点头，热潮期已经开始了，他蹒跚地走过去，发颤的手试了第二次才打开皮箱。  
他说：“又麻烦先生跑了一趟，实在对不起。”  
邓布利多什么都没说，幻影移形走掉了。  
  
他当然没能走掉，在山里逛了不久，心心念念回到那棵树下，箱子躺在面前安安静静的，雨水一刻不停地打在地上，已经漫了上来。对皮箱施过干燥咒和幻身咒之后，他翻开箱盖，登下楼梯。  
扑鼻而来的香气在箱子里翻腾着，可以把人一下打得昏头昏脑，邓布利多待在小木屋里，仔细地闻了闻。  
欧米茄的味道仍旧是被标记着的，在出现的阿尔法气息里变得柔和而温驯。这股味道显得低落，也有些消沉，隐去了，不再像以前闻到的那样明亮饱满。  
香味仿佛到处都是，邓布利多到屋外转了一圈，就是没找到纽特。  
他抽出魔杖，点了一点，空中浮现出小小的，毛绒绒的光晕，它悬浮着确认方向，一会儿，它就动了起来。邓布利多一路跟着它，进入了幽深的小树林，穿过草地和沙石，在一处湖泊停下。枝条茂盛，垂向湖面，纽特的衣服散落在湖边，外套摇摇晃晃地荡在枝桠上。  
他很聪明，选择有水的地方遮掩欧米茄泛滥的气味，然而湖水冰凉，势必不能一直待着，第二天热潮期的高峰，他就会受不了——没有阿尔法的安抚，也很容易因此生病。  
他背对邓布利多，在用凉水浇着自己的身体。鲜少晒到太阳的脊背白皙而脆弱，肩胛骨隆起，水珠就从那上面滚落下来，一串串坠入湖面。仔细看时，他的动作已经很是勉强，露出来的湿哒哒的身体都在战栗。  
有一会儿，纽特整个人都沉入了水里，奋力游了一圈，然后探出脑袋，往岸边去。他什么都没有穿，滴着水的裸体在上岸之后蜷曲起来，像是很冷，也很痛。他呆了一会儿，终于忍不住把手伸向腿间。前端粉红色的翘起来，没一会儿就兴奋地抖动轻晃，可是什么都射不出来，他发抖地自慰着，两根手指在后方进进出出，嫩肉翻出来，沾着亮晶晶黏糊糊的水光，一丝丝的润滑流向大腿，弄脏了身下的草地。  
他触到体内一点，腰肢挺动，像一尾垂死的鱼甩着尾巴。他的手指和腿间已经滴滴沥沥，全湿了，原本稍微消下去的香气又浓烈起来。  
“先生……呜……！”  
那声音在低唤。  
邓布利多走近了，纽特闭着眼，浑身也颤了一下。他闻到阿尔法，手指揪着草地，不安地收紧。他虚弱地支着上身，想把自己藏起来。  
邓布利多一件一件脱去衣物，跪在草地上，把纽特揽在怀里。欧米茄与他亲密赤裸地贴在一起，肌肤湿滑，凉意之后泛起了热；呼吸又浅又急，惶恐着先前没有伴侣的孤单，渐渐又变得依恋而安心，被阿尔法的信息素重新包围。  
他轻柔地抚着纽特纷乱的头发，侧脸亲吻唇边血液鼓动的颈项脉搏，又一吻，咬开了熟透的腺体，用唾液舔弄流血的伤口。纽特松松垮垮地偎着他，带鼻音的呻吟好像撒娇，他把欧米茄脸颊的泪痕抹去，让他枕在自己肩上。  
“现在还不行……再等会儿，好不好？”  
纽特软软地点头。  
邓布利多把两根手指放进去，那里已经十分湿润，潮乎乎地裹缠上来。手指搅动着，黏腻地抚弄，摩擦，交叉起来，扩张着过分紧致的内壁。纽特嗯嗯发出声音，屁股微微撅起，迎合着爱抚。他整个人都酥麻了，情不自禁地叫着，又羞耻隐忍，把嘴巴捂在阿尔法的肩窝，一片濡热的雾气。邓布利多在底下抚弄，在欧米茄耳边哄：“快了，马上就好了。”  
纽特大腿颤颤巍巍，狼狈不堪地并拢，把缓缓抽插的手指含在体内，他往后寻找，意乱情迷地弄着阿尔法的勃起，他的抚摸美极了，掌心热热地贴上来，指尖揉动，弄了又弄，都是在最舒服最敏感的地方，弄得那儿已经快要膨胀出结似的。邓布利多把手指从吮吸不停的嫩肉抽离出来，掰开欧米茄无力抵抗的双腿，狠狠撞了进去。  
他们动了一会儿。纽特失去平衡，先是卧着，然后受不了似地趴下来，随身后或慢或快的顶弄晃动，后颈露出，因为情欲蒸出粉色，蔓延到全身，又柔又媚。他的脸伏在地上转过来，已是红透了，眼角淌泪，泪珠从鼻尖滴落，他迷茫地睁着眼睛，仿佛想一直看着邓布利多，他低声呜咽，无端端迷失了。邓布利多重新把他抱起来，前胸贴着后背开始进得慢而深，深深地抵在里面小幅度地动。欧米茄仰着头，肚皮小腹都在阿尔法掌下暴露无遗，散发着好闻的求爱味道，他的嘴唇软绵绵地擦过邓布利多的脸颊，鼻子里满足地轻哼。  
“这样……喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢，”纽特全心全意地回答，“喜欢……”  
“这样呢？”  
“嗯……！也喜欢，啊……”  
邓布利多轻咬他滚烫的耳朵，笑着喘着又问：“这样呢？”  
结就在子宫口蹭来蹭去，快要张开了。纽特绷直身子，有点清醒过来。“不要，不要这个……”  
“没事的……以前也进去过的。”  
他还是挣扎起来，说不要，胳膊挣开邓布利多，想要逃开，他不停地说着：先生，不要。邓布利多停下了，好一会儿，满身是汗慢慢地退出来，一边安慰地吻着他，不要就不要了。好了好了没事了。  
阿尔法的精液涌出来，直接喷在温热松软的甬道里，纽特颤了一下，眼泪滚烫地滴在邓布利多的手背上。热潮期的身体依然渴望，却很安静，像是并不存在什么欲望，像是只想要其他东西。  
邓布利多说：“我头一次见到那孩子，觉得很是可爱，尤其是他一头红发，让我想到你。”  
如果他和纽特有孩子，孩子也一定是红头发。  
“先生，没有喜欢的人吗？”  
“为什么这么问？”  
“我不想你再做出让自己后悔的事。现在，我们还能分开，”纽特说，“但是如果有了孩子……你肯定又会一味负责，以后遇到喜欢的人，对方可能会不高兴的。”  
“又说什么蠢话。”  
“我没说蠢话。”  
邓布利多把他们带回无风无雨的室内，给纽特清理身体里里外外的痕迹，把后背膝盖手肘因为与沙石摩擦破皮的地方治愈。他把纽特放下来，抬起欧米茄瘦削柔韧的身骨，置身于柔驯分开的双腿之间，被反复进入过的地方已经变得洁净，红肿微开，那里渐渐流出新的湿润痕迹，是热潮期持续的作用。阿尔法埋下脑袋，只在纤嫩泛红的性器吮几下，欧米茄就滴出了点点稀薄的精水。他往后去，把舌头伸入红肿湿滑的穴口不断舔弄，用舌尖有力地搅动抽送，那里更湿了，抖动着的嫩肉里藏着一汪融化的蜜，在舌尖一片水声，他含住那里卷起舌头搜刮内壁，不顾一切地又舔又吸。纽特哑声低叫，腰身在邓布利多手里剧烈颤动，像要被吃尽了，可体内还是湿得无与伦比，他的膝盖拢在邓布利多身侧，脚跟惊动摇晃，酥软地踹他。抬起头的时候，邓布利多在唇角和下巴都沾满甜腻水渍。  
纽特把脸都埋进了枕头。  
之后他们第二次做爱，做得特别舒缓绵长。  
“我有过一个喜欢的人。”邓布利多说。  
纽特喘息着与他对视，嘴唇轻颤，可是什么话也说不出来，在温柔的刺穿里无助凄怆地听着，好像又要哭了。  
“不过我只对你这么做过。”  
他抚摸纽特汗湿的头发，锲入这具充满爱恋的身体。  
“以后也只会对你这么做。”  
纽特一下子把他咬得好紧，让他差点控制不住冲刺起来。他好不容易稳住，笑了笑，“小东西。”  
“我已经、”纽特断断续续地，“我不是孩子了，可以好好照顾自己……”  
“我知道啊，可是如果我想见你怎么办？”  
邓布利多呢喃着吻他，吻了一下又一下，吻了额头，也吻了嘴唇。欧米茄呆呆地望着阿尔法，因为又一记顶弄喘出来。  
“怎么，不会说话了？”  
“……我喜欢先生，”纽特说，“好喜欢好喜欢……”  
他还只有二十一岁，可是以后也不会再像二十一岁的时候说出这般直白炽热的话，他说的话都是烫的，沸腾的，最简单最纯粹最闪耀，都是年少最真的真心。  
他为阿尔法带来的痛感快感颤颤地叫着，精瘦修长的四肢肆意展开，迎接一切暴风骤雨似的爱意，他的身体就是他的心，心也是丰沛的狂喜热烈的渴望，欧米茄是世界上最最可爱的生物，讨要什么都是理所当然而令人心甘情愿，付出什么也都是理所当然而竭尽全身气力。

邓布利多无声注视着。  
芬芳甜蜜，再度被汗水打湿的恋人伸出双臂，抱住了他。

  
4  
热潮期几日过去。临走前，邓布利多说：“这蛇怎么回事？”  
纽特说：“我救回来的如尼纹蛇啊。”  
“也放了吧。”  
“这蛇还小着呢，不能放。”  
“以后会长得很大的，三头身，知不知道？”  
“不要紧的，我这儿地方大。”  
蛇对邓布利多吐了吐信，一溜烟钻到纽特袖子里。邓布利多说了句蛇话。蛇又钻出来，好奇地看着他，一人一蛇嘶嘶半天，不久如尼纹蛇就顺着纽特的裤子落到地上爬走了。  
纽特非常震惊，“他本来和我很亲的！”  
邓布利多瞧瞧他，招呼也不打就伸到椅子上挂着的外套里面，在一排口袋搜了一搜，搜出一管抑制剂，许多小药包。  
“以后不许乱吃药了啊。”  
“可是——”  
“那就备着，不到万不得已别吃。好端端的不许吃。吃了我闻得出来，闻出来就罚你。”  
纽特转开眼睛，轻声嘟哝。  
“说什么呢？”  
先生怎么也会这样唠叨。烦人的。  
你不是喜欢我烦吗？  
他一愣，耳朵在邓布利多面前变得通通红。他急忙开始赶人，“再不回去学校要以为你失踪了！”  
他步子还是有点虚浮，脖颈的吻痕艳红未褪，映着白皮肤十分好看，一双赤脚就在屋里头自在走动，不穿鞋，也不顾及脏和痛。邓布利多拉着他的手，举到唇边亲了亲。  
纽特说：“干什么呀。”  
邓布利多面不改色：“是不是觉得好肉麻？我也觉得。”  
纽特睁大眼睛，稀里糊涂的样子。“那你还亲。”  
邓布利多答：那是谁趁我睡觉时亲我？看一会儿亲一下，看一会儿再亲一下，就不肉麻了哦？  
被一语戳破心事，纽特整张脸都涨得通通红，一颗脑袋就差冒烟了。他努力理直气壮地，“我的阿尔法，我当然能亲了。”  
邓布利多顿时有点发晕，多半是残留的信息素作祟，但不妨碍他板着脸，装作没有要命的心花怒放想要把欧米茄按在怀里揉脑袋。  
“我走了。”他说。  
纽特说：“哦。”  
纽特噔噔蹬噔赤脚跑过来，下了决心似地捧住他在嘴上亲了一口。香气像蔷薇像玫瑰也像最好的蜜，自从被邓布利多标记后就愈发烂熟，却总又透出一丝丝新鲜嫩味。纽特从唇瓣伸出舌尖舔了一下他。  
“又笑我！”  
邓布利多说：“没笑。”  
纽特突然想到什么，说下次要学蛇语。接吻有什么好学，要教教这个好了。  
邓布利多说蛇语很难学的，你太笨，学不会。  
天天讲天天练，还有什么学不会？你之前和瑞吉说什么了？是不是说我坏话？  
瑞吉就是那条爬走的如尼纹蛇。  
他笑了，凑过去亲纽特，“真想知道？”  
“想啊。”  
“我告诉他，等我再回来，你是要给我生一条小龙的。”

End.


End file.
